isles_of_gardeafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
About 25 years ago a now unknown Asuran created the calender. It is commonly known, though Chimeras and Trolls which that stay to themselves still go with the moon cycles. 'Timeframe' A year consists of 60 days, a week is six days and five weeks make half a year, ten weeks making a full year. Half a year also happens to be exactly a new moon and every full year is a full moon. 'Timeline' Year 1-50 The first 50 years are considered to the beginning of the world. There isn't lots of information about this time however there are a few theories about how it was like. *It is unknown how long the land has been around before this, however the first year is considered the year of creation. *There was no set settlements, during this time people moved around a lot. *The Guardian showed up more often to help and guide the people. *People died often and the life span of a person was VERY short. *People were just trying to survive and figure out what was going on to focus on much else. Year 51-99 This is around the time when the races began to advance more and pull out of their primitive stage. *Farming was discovered and advanced, fields were made and animals were captured. *Writing was already known, but the proper tools to do this was created during this time. *writing, and tools were created and discovered during this time. *Some of permanent settlements and tribes were created near the end of this time. Year 100-CURRENT Time time has the most information as , as well as the most technological advancement. *The calender was made and spread around on the first day of the 100th year. It is stll unknown exactly who created the first one. *Lots more overall improvement, stronger tools, more stable architecture, etc. *Not having to deal with building / surviving as much trade began to flourish more. *The races started to interact and work with each other more. *Suddenly one day new people started appearing, coming from some place called 'Terra'. They have no recollection on how they ended up on the island, but they only had tattered clothes on them when they woke up. There are still more popping up from time to time. 'Important Dates' etc. Holidays The first day of every year is Creation Day or Guardian Day, the people celebrate the Guardian as well as their creation by him. The thirteenth day is The Day of the Dead for the Chimeras, this is where they honor the deceased by traveling to the Holy Lands and give respect to their spirits. On that day every rivalry between the different tribes is forgotten in honor of the dead. The Day of the Cleansing is on the thirtieth of every year, it goes with every new moon. Chimeras cleanse their spirits of things they did wrong from lying to killing someone. The Day of the Dragon is on the nineteenth of every year. On this day the Trolls send their young men to bring tribute to the dragon as a coming of age ceremony. On the forty-fifth the humans celebrate their crop harvest with the Harvest Festival by eating and dancing around their harvest. It is a joyous occasion. On the fifty-second day, the Asurans celebrate the Day of the Inventors, honoring all the famous Asurans that invented important things. The sixtieth day of every year is New Year's, people celebrate all the good things that happened in that year, as well as expecting a good new year, wishing others a hopeful prosperous year in advance. It also happens to be a full moon.